Ultimate Globalvision Song Contest 2
This special edition will include all the songs that finished in the top 5 in GSCs #21 to #30. It is likely to be the final edition of GSC. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 Super-final Participating songs This table shows the song's country of origin, not the country it represented. } | Stefanie Heinzmann | "Show me the way" |- | 5 | | Kalafina | "Sprinter" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 22 | 1 | | Roger Pontare | "Silverland" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Alex Hepburn | "Under" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Maja Nurkic | "Carry on" |- | 4 | | Marco Mengoni | "Non Me Ne Accorgo" |- | 5 | | Bogomil | "Spri" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 23 | 1 | | Crayon Pop | "Bar Bar Bar" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | OneRepublic | "Counting Stars" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Nyusha | "Nayedine" |- | 4 | | Shirley Clamp | "Min Kärlek" |- | 5 | | Jula | "Kiedyś odnajdziemy siebie" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 24 | 1 | | Bastille | "Things we lost in the fire" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Rasmus Walter | "Endeløst" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Indi | "Kholodnyy dozhd'" |- | 4 | | Dan Balan ft. Tany Vander & Brasco | "Lendo Calendo" |- | 5 | | Malabo Strit Band | "Siribo" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 25 | 1 | | Laura Närhi | "Hetken tie on kevyt" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Passion Pit | "Take A Walk" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Joyce Jonathon | "Ça Ira" |- | 4 | | Elenita | "Yo Ombele" |- | 5 | | Vunk | "Așa, și?" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 26 | 1 | | Enej | "Symetryczno-Liryczna" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Roxette | "Spending my time" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Tanita Tikaram | "Twist in my sobriety" |- | 4 | | Stig | "Puumaa mä metsästän" |- | 5 | | La Oreja De Van Gogh | "El Último Vals" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 27 | 1 | | Revolverheld | "Das kan uns keiner nehmen" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Chenoa | "Quinta Dimensión" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Milena Vučić | "Luče" |- | 4 | | Mylène Farmer | "A L'Ombre" |- | 5 | | Cheek | "Timantit on ikuisia" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 28 | 1 | | Modà | "La notte" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Kana Nishino | "Sayonara" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Nicole | "Baila" |- | 4 | | Hyolyn | "Lonely" |- | 5 | | Tarja | "Victim of Ritual" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 29 | 1 | | Cecile Corbel | "Arrietty's Song" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | The Fray | "Love Don't Die" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Poparzeni Kawą Trzy | "Byłaś dla Mnie Wszystkim" |- | 4 | | Jenni Vartiainen | "Sivullinen" |- | 5 | | Renzo Rubino | "Il postino (amami uomo)" |- bgcolor="gold" | bgcolor="#FAFAFA" rowspan="5" | 30 | 1 | | Julien Comblat & Kheiron | "Monde nouveau" |- bgcolor="silver" | 2 | | Moby & Wayne Coyne | "The Perfect Life" |- bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | | Anna Blagova | "Dalenko" |- | 4 | | Leiva | "Terriblemente Cruel" |- | 5 | | Sólstafir | "Kukl" |} 6th placers